Handheld electronic devices such as remote controls are often powered by one or more replaceable batteries, each typically received in a pocket formed within the device, such that the battery abuts against electrical connection terminals. During storage of the device, for example during initial delivery and before the device has been purchased and deployed by a user, the power in the battery can be partially drained due to ongoing contact between the battery and electrical connection terminals.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments.